The Treehouse
by animeperfect
Summary: The Treehouse has been destroyed, but what happened? How did it happen? Why did it happen?


Numbuh One looked around him. The entire neighborhood was scorched. Houses were charred, lawns were burned, and the Treehouse laid in ruins. People were stumbling around, looking for friends and family. Above him, KND operatives and medical teams were landing. They spread out and hurried to help the injured.

"Numbuh Five!"

Numbuh Two dug frantically through the rummage of the Treehouse. He pulled boards and debris away from the spot where he saw Abby fall. His hands were cut and bloody and he clawed at the shrapnel between him and Numbuh Five. Tears streaked his dirty face as he called her name again.

"Abby!" he called.

"Over here," he heard a familiar voice groan. He looked around and saw Numbuh Five. She pushed a board off of her and sat up. She put her hand to her head.

Hoagie rushed over and knelt down beside her, "Abby? Numbuh Five, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him. "I think so." Numbuh Four slid his arm around her waist and helped her up. She put her arm around his neck and Hoagie helped her limp to where Numbuh One was sitting.

Meanwhile, Numbuh Three was searching for Numbuh Four.

"Numbuh Four?"

Numbuh Three stepped gingerly around the ruins. She looked around, searching for an orange hoodie. She heard a low groan from under a large piece of the ship that had once adorned the front of the Treehouse. She rushed over and knelt down beside it. She saw a bloodstained hoodie and gasped. She stood up and pushed on the sheet of metal. She managed to lift it a little and slid it off of him. Underneath laid Wally. His face was covered in scratches, his arm looked broken, his sleeve had a large red spot on it, his pants were ripped, and there was a gash on his leg.

"Wally?" she whispered. She watched his motionless body. "Wally?" His fingers twitched and she gasped. She fell to the ground next to him and took his hand.

His eyes fluttered opened and he looked at her. "Kuki?" he whispered.

"Wally!" she smiled. "I'm so happy you're alive!"

He swallowed hard and gasped, "My arm feels a little weird. And I feel a little cold."

"It's okay," said Kuki as she started crying, "You'll be fine. We just need to get you some help." She looked around for a nearby medic. She saw one that was tending to a kid with a cut on her arm.

"I'll be right back," she said, standing up.

Wally gripped her hand and pulled her back down, "Wait, Kuki."

"Wally, you need medical attention now," said Numbuh Three.

"I know," he mumbled, "but I might not get another chance to say this." Numbuh Three looked at him, her eyes wide. "Kuki," he whispered. "I love you. I always have. I just…I was too scared to tell you."

"Oh, Wally," she whispered. She bent over him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, too. Now rest. I'll go get the medic."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Kuki sniffled and stood up. She rushed over to the medic and grabbed his arm. The medic yelped as Numbuh Three dragged him back to Numbuh Four.

"We need your help," she said, kneeling beside Wally. She took his hand in hers and smiled. "I brought the medic, Wally. You're going to be just fine." The medic grimaced when he saw Numbuh Four. He looked at Kuki, then at Wally. He rolled up his sleeves, pulled his bag closer, and went to work.

Numbuh One stared at the wreckage around him. He couldn't do anything but stare. Numbuh Eighty-six and Numbuh Three Sixty-two walked up behind him. Numbuh Three Sixty-two placed her hand on his shoulder. Numbuh Eighty-six bowed her head, looking away from the carnage.

Rachel knelt down beside Nigel and looked at him, "Numbuh One?" Nigel didn't move. Rachel gave him a nudge, "Numbuh One?" Nigel remained motionless. Rachel grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Nigel!"

Numbuh One came out of his stupor and blinked at her. "Numbuh Three Sixty-two?"

"Numbuh One," she said, "What happened here?"

Numbuh One stared at her. He was silent for a moment, then spoke in a very low voice. Rachel leaned closer to hear.

"I don't know."


End file.
